


14. Money

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [14]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, There is an inappropriate joke in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Dom and Grian talks about the economy
Relationships: Grian & Dom, Grian & Etho, Grian/Domrao, if you squint
Series: YHStober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	14. Money

Grian collected his diamonds as he restocked the Barge, he heard a knock on the entrance and snorted when the sweatered hermit saw Dom leaning against the gate. Still, instead of wearing his usual kingly attire, Dom was dressed in a long open coat that showed his offset nipples and tattoo of a sigil with the words “I am a warrior, free, and worthy of love” circling it on his waist. He wore tight denim jeans, his long hair was tied back into a bun, and it showed two piercings on his right eyebrow, as well as four piercings on his right ear and two on his left. He stuck his tongue out, and Grian noticed the piercing on the tip of it as well.

Grian dropped his diamonds into the barrel and stepped closer to the man before covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing “Oh my Gord, You go back home for 2 weeks, and you come back like this?” He snarked.

“I may have made a couple of mistakes” He grinned and crossed his arms “Jealous?” 

Grian giggled “not even in the slightest, well except for the tattoo” Dom laughed and winced when he jostled it. “J let you do all that?”

“Nah, I got Chan to do it with me.”

“What did she get?”

“A navel piercing and a nose one” Dom shrugged. “She got a butterfly tat on her arm, though.”

“Did you really just visit to show this off?” Grian gestured to the King’s body.

“Yup, and you’re the only hermit that’s ever going to see it” Dom strutted further into the shop and stood on top of the ender chest in the rock garden, he twirled to point at Grian “so you better take it all in now.”

Grian snorted and crossed his arms “oh I am, and verdict says you look ridiculous” Dom sputtered and scoffed.

“You, Grian Xelqua-Artifex have no eye for the arts” he turned his nose up pompously. 

Grian giggled “how much did it cost even” he sat down on the edge of the sandy garden as Dom sat on the ender chest.

“A lot of pennies,” Dom says it so seriously that Grian couldn’t help but giggle.

“A thousand pennies?”

“More” Grian chuckled and left the Barge, Dom ran after him “hey you don’t get to run away from this” Grian laughed.

They ducked under the road pass and walked to the nether portal; Dom hummed when he caught sight of the grave for the diamond throne “can you imagine a chair made out of money?”

Grian tilted his head “how about a room, or a ceiling?”

Dom snorted “visited Keralis lately?” he put his hands in his pockets.

“Eh not really just, it’s weird” They both entered the nether portal. “How you could basically build with the currency here.”

Dom groaned “Oh thank Gord I’m not the only one like I tried to talk to Hels and EX about this, but they just looked at me like I’m an idiot.”

Grian grinned “Well…”

“Hush Xelqua-Artifex” Dom warned, “I am still a King.”

Grian laughed, and Dom joined him “anyway, if you’re going to follow me all day then I need you to wear this” he held up a blindfold.

“Is this about your secret base from the government?” He took it and wore it, trusting Grian not to leave him in the woods.

“Shhhhh, yes it is” Dom felt himself being picked up bridal style and yelped, “sorry” wind flew past his face as Grian shot them in a seemingly random direction.

When he was put down, and his blindfold was removed he was underground in a clean meeting room, “huh” He ran over to Grian where the hermit was walking along a tunnel, “So as I was saying,” Grian hummed. “How much is a diamond? in our world? like a million yen, right?”

“Hey, Etho” Grian waved at Etho where the ninja could be seen writing in a journal. Etho waved back.

“Hey, Gri, who’s that guy?” Etho asked “a new resistance member?”

“No”

“Yes”

Dom and Grian answered as one, Grian glared and bumped Dom in warning as Dom laughed “No, he’s not a resistance member, he’s the King of the Counters or Helscraft also my friend Dom.”

“Oh, really?” Etho put away his journal “well, in that case, I’m off, to do stuff bye” he walked away, neither of the two realised he just hidden away and was listening in on their conversation.

“He looked like Kakashi Hatake,” Dom says.

Grian snorted and nodded “I didn’t want to say anything because none of the other hermits was saying anything and I wasn’t sure if they didn’t get the reference or if we’re not supposed to talk about it.”

Dom laughed “so anyway,” Grian got back to building out the room. “Where was I.”

“Diamonds are over a million yen in our world.”

“Right,” Grian nodded absentmindedly. He stopped trying to get anything done in Dom’s presence and led him out and sat him in one of the chairs in the meeting room, he went to a nearby shulker box and pulled out two mushroom stews.

“So we could take one diamond from here and pawn it off” Grian stumbled in surprise and wheezed.

“It would ruin the economy,” Grian chuckled. “You madman.”

Dom shrugged “the economy is based on old men who decided a piece of paper is worth something” Grian rolled his eyes, before pausing and squinting at the man who placed his hands behind his head and rested his feet on the table.

“You didn’t steal a diamond, did you?” Dom froze.

“Uhhh” Dom scoffed “No, why why would I” he averted his eyes from Grian’s heterochromatic gaze.

“You did” Grian groaned and gave Dom a bowl of stew.

“Okay maybe, but no one’s going to know, relax.”

“DOM” Grian laughed hysterically. “Oh, my goodness.”

Etho snorted from his hiding place; he stopped taking notes a while ago ever since he realised they weren’t going to say anything incriminating, well incriminating to mayor Scar at least.

They descended into small talk, and Etho was about to leave when Dom asked Grian about the resistance.

“So What is this resistance for anyway?” Dom leaned back, having finished his stew, and threw his legs over the armrest.

Grian snorted “uh it’s a matter of principle” Grian sputtered as Dom laughed “Well I can’t just say Eat The Rich now can I?!”

Dom laughed even harder and banged his fist on the chair “My Gord, you want to eat Scar?”

Grian blushed and threw his empty bowl at Dom “That’s not what I meant, and you know it, Gord you nasty” he covered his head in his hands. Etho shook his head at the two and chuckled, but frowned when the tension in the air grew sombre. “It’s just comforting y’ know, to have this much control over myself, if I want to build a mansion in the jungle I can if I want to take down a government I could try.” 

Dom nodded “Yeah, guess that’s why I stayed King for this long, I could do whatever I want, and I don’t have to worry about money or things since we could literally just mine for it.”

“What a life we’ve led” Grian sighed and got up to pick up the empty bowls and put them in a shulker box. He grinned however when he saw the big mycelium block “and what a life we will lead”

Dom grinned and got up, his eyes caught signs and laughed when he read them out “Mother Spore?!”

“SHUT UP I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO CALL MYSELF” Grian cringed.

“Anything but Mother Spore” Dom kept laughing as Grian playfully hit him. “How about Leader or Founder? Since you’re the one that started this whole resistance thing.

“W-well the resistance couldn’t have had started without Ren, Impulse, Etho, or XB and-” Grian trailed off when he noticed the familiar gleam in Dom’s eyes when he’s about to say an inappropriate joke “no.”

“Mmm mommy~” he moaned and grabbed Grian’s chin to bring it closer to his face, Grian blushed harder and pushed him away, the two of them laughing.

“Oh my gosh, I knew you were going to do it and yet.”

“You fell for it anyway” Dom laughed, his cheeks hurt. 

“That’s it. I can’t take it anymore” Grian walked away from the laughing King “Resistance over, I’m too embarrassed, goodbye to you.” 

“Aww, Gri I’m sorry” Dom giggled and hugged the small hermit from behind “don’t stop the resistance” he tickled Gri’s neck with a raspberry.

“Oh my Gord” Grian laughed, he couldn’t help it, the fact that his family back in Japan and his family here was slowly getting introduced to one another and that it had mostly been smooth sailing, brought a sense of happiness to him. “Come on; I want to work on the dress” Grian got up and held his hand out for Dom to take.

Grian tied a blindfold around Dom’s eyes and led him out of the resistance base, leaving behind a chuckling Etho to laugh freely at the scene he just witnessed.

Grian took off the blindfold and landed on the balcony of Grian’s mansion; Dom laid on one of the beds that were pushed against the wall after one too many all-nighters working on the dress and groaned, uncomfortable with his new tattoo pulling on his skin. Slowly the sound of birds chirping, and Grian’s light, airy singing as he stitches on the lace had lulled Dom to sleep.

Grian noticed and smiled at his friend; he gained a mischievous glint in his eyes as he removed Dom’s boots and hair tie. Grian had changed from his sweater and jeans to an old crop top and shorts that had been coated by paint splatters; he tied his bangs with Dom’s hair tie, so it doesn’t cover his eyes, he grabbed his paint supplies from another room before settling down next to Dom and started painting his body.

Dom woke up with the sun streaming into his eyes; he felt crusty and sticky when he figured out what happened he snorted at the sleeping hermit, with his head pillowed in his scarred arms and a brush dripping paint on his skin.

He gently shook him awake and moved over to give him room to sleep, Grian laid his head down on Dom’s shoulder and cuddled up closer as the King wrapped his arms around the small hermit.

Content bloomed in the base of his stomach as he pressed a kiss on Grian’s head, he really was adorable all blushy coupled with a high pitched voice, Dom sighed, he really was getting attached to Hermitcraft as well as Helscraft.

Dom settled in to catch a few more hours of sleep with Grian in his arms and the soft sun streaming through the curtains.

THE END


End file.
